The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video VHS 1999
Roadshow Warning Scroll *Warning: New Penalties Copyright Amendments Act 1986. *Individuals face up to five years imprisonment $50,000 fine per offence. *Corporations face up $250,000 fine per offence *It is prohibited to **1. Copy this film **2. Sell or hire infringing copies **3. Have infringing copies in your possesion for sale or for hire **4. This cassette is for private viewing only and must not be screened in public Opening Logos * Roadshow Entertainment - A Village Roadshow Company Rating G * The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Show * G for General Exhibition Opening Logos (cont.) * ABC Video Opening Previews *Oh Wiggles Video Opening Titles * "The Wiggles" * "The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Show" Ending Credits * Cast: Leanne Ashley, Mic Conway, Carolyn Ferrie,Cassandra Halloran, Jessica Halloran, Leanne Halloran, Reem Hanwell, Jason Kennedy, Craig Maguire, Charmaine Martin, Paul Paddick, Edward Rooke, Sian Ryan * Animation: engine * Director of Photography: Borce Damcevski * Editor: Steve Rees * Audio Post: Craig Abercrombie * Post Production; ARCOM, Frame Set & Match, Dirty Frames Digital * Production Assistant: Paula Dunn * Production Co-ordiantor: Lou Porter * Puppetry: Graeme Haddon, Balooga Puppets * Script Writer: Don Arioli * Director: Chisholm McTavish * Producer: Paul Field * Choreographer: Leanne Halloran ** Hey, It's Dorothy the Dinosaur Show! *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field & T. Goddard *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page & J. Field *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Wigglemix Remixed by: Boo Boon & Mace *** It's a Pirate Pirate on the Good Ship Feathersword **** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field & Greg Page) **** (EMI Music Publishing) *** Can You (Point Your Finger & Do the Twist) **** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field & Greg Page) **** (EMI Music Publishing) *** Fruit Salad **** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field & Greg Page) **** (EMI Music Publishing) ** Wave to Wags *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page & J. Field *** (Control/EMI Music Publishing) ** Wake Up Jeff Mix Up Remix by: Nemo Productions, Andrew Travers, Phil Grove & Marc Scully *** Henry's Underwater Big Band **** J. Field (Control) *** Wake Up Jeff **** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field & Greg Page) **** (EMI Music Publishing) *** Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) **** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field & Greg Page) **** (EMI Music Publishing) *** Romp Bomp a Stomp **** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field & Greg Page) **** (EMI Music Publishing) *** Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) **** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field & Greg Page) **** (EMI Music Publishing) *** Having Fun at the Beach **** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field & Greg Page) **** (EMI Music Publishing) *** Di Dicki Do Dum **** Traditional Arrangement M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field & Greg Page) **** (EMI Music Publishing) ** Move Your Arms Like Henry *** P. Field *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** A Frog Went a Walking *** Traditional Arrangement M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field & Greg Page) *** (EMI Music Publishing) ** Get Ready to Wiggle *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page & J. Field *** (Control/EMI Music Publishing) ** Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell Me Who is That Knocking) ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field & Greg Page) *** (Wiggly Tunes) * The Wiggles are:, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Special Thanks to: The Wiggles Office, The Cook, Fatt, Field and Page Families * For concert information phone: 1900 929 455 * For booking enquires regarding The Wiggles & The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Show Phone (02) 9810 4777 - Fax: (02) 9555 2992 * Visit the Wiggles Website www.thewiggles.com.au * © 1999 The Wiggles Touring Pty Limited * The Wiggles Closing Logos * ABC Video Category:ABC Video Category:1999 Category:VHS Category:The Wiggles Category:Roadshow Entertainment